


With No One Else

by hallari



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Incest, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mentions of exhibitionism, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallari/pseuds/hallari
Summary: Byleth finds Jeralt out by the pond one evening at the monastery, but he's not content to let Jeralt simply go to bed alone.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	With No One Else

The wind was the only disruption to the quiet courtyard at Garreg Mach as Jeralt sat beside the pond. The day had been mostly uneventful, with classes preceding as normal and Rhea doing her usual bending over his shoulder to observe his work without his consent or even acknowledgement, but uneventful was better than Rhea swinging into one of her moods or Seteth coming around to give him another problem he wasn’t willing to deal with.

At least he had this respite: silence and a serene pool of water only occasionally broken by the flap of a fish’s tail.

“Jeralt?” a voice said from behind him.

He turned. Byleth, the only other thing that could calm his nerves was walking down the pier. He looked barely worn from the long day, unlike Jeralt, perfectly composed. His son was more suited to this place than he’d ever been. Not like that didn’t scare him at times, from the way Rhea looked at him, but it also put him at ease—Byleth never seemed truly at home out in the world, roving as a mercenary, and Jeralt was glad teaching the students had given him a sense of purpose.

“Evening,” Jeralt said. “Shouldn’t you be in bed by now?”

Byleth’s head inclined to the left in a way that made Jeralt smirk. “I could say the same for you. How long have you been out here?”

“Eh, only for an hour. Why, you worried about me?”

“Should I be?”

Jeralt sighed. “No, kid. I’m fine. You should be heading off. I’ll follow you when I’m done here.”

Byleth looked around the quiet pond. “Done with what?”

“Thinking.”

A long silence persisted between the two. Jeralt sighed again, longer this time, to make up for the pause. “Are you going to stand there until I get up?”

“That was my plan.”

He got to his feet, shaking out his still-armored limbs. “Then I guess I’m going back to my room. And, since we’re all so interested in each other’s habits, I’m going to make sure you get back to yours as well.”

Byleth stared at him. “If that’s what you desire.”

Jeralt’s mouth twinged with something that he couldn’t identify as displeasure or mirth. It was all too easy to see past Byleth’s seemingly unflappable nature when he had clearly come out here solely to harass Jeralt into leaving for bed.

“Fine, then. Let’s start back.”

They started up the dark path to Byleth’s quarters. The torches added barely any light to the walk, but Jeralt didn’t mind. The fewer people who cast their eyes on him in a day, the better. Being back at Garreg Mach reminded him of the pain of prying eyes, especially the ones who sat at their windows at night specifically to catch people out and about.

They arrived at the steps up the landing that the rooms were laid out on, and Jeralt turned to Byleth to wish him a good night. Byleth was standing a few steps back with crossed arms, staring at Jeralt.

He raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

“I actually wanted to discuss something with you,” Byleth said. “Not here, not near the students. Privately.”

Jeralt looked Byleth up and down. “Back to my quarters, then.”

“Yes,” Byleth said.

Neither of them moved.

Jeralt smirked. “You know the way, don’t you? Get a move on.”

Byleth did without further prompting, leaving Jeralt a few steps behind him as they fell in for the walk. The main building was still bustling with activity, servants milling around and making midnight preparations for the next day, students who had managed to slip past curfew coming back from the library with cloaks and ducked heads. They climbed the stairs to the professor’s wing where Jeralt was staying. Jeralt did an unconscious scan of the hallway. This wing remained typically clear of people after the sun had set, with most professors taking offense to anybody attempting to disrupt their late night studies or grading of papers.

He almost ran into Byleth as the younger man stopped suddenly outside his door. “Byleth, watch where you’re going! You—”

Jeralt grabbed the professor’s shoulder, spun him around, and looked down to further scold him, but the expression Byleth wore was of neither his usual impassivity or startled apology at the run-in. Instead, his lips were parted ever so slightly, enough that Jeralt could feel his warm breath from how close they were now standing. His eyes were half-lidded, and his cheeks were suddenly overcome with a flush that Jeralt typically only saw in the boy after several sustained hours of battle.

“Byleth,” he said, as if asking many questions at once.

Byleth looked up at him with wide eyes, his lids rising. “Father…”

Jeralt’s grip on his son’s shoulder tightened. “Inside.”

Wordlessly, Byleth let himself by led into the room and stood just past the doorway as Jeralt shut the door and bolted it.

For anyone else, that word would mean nothing—a simple address between a father and son. But Byleth never used it outside of times like these. Times when how close they were was truly evident. Times that no one else could see, because they betrayed a deeper love than that between father and son.

Jeralt turned and raised an eyebrow at Byleth, who was still standing unmoving. “You wanted to discuss something with me? Goddess, that might’ve been one of the worst lines you’ve brought up in years.”

“Forgive me for not giving you a suitable excuse to bring your son back to your quarters,” Byleth said. “I’m sure the High Priestess will be knocking down your door in the morning.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Byleth’s chin tipped upwards. “I wouldn’t like for Lady Rhea to harass you.”

“No, but you’d like her to know.” Jeralt pressed forward, leaving mere inches between him and Byleth. “You’d like for the whole monastery to know what happens next. Wouldn’t you?”

Byleth’s gaze was unwavering, quite different to the one he gave Jeralt at the entrance to his room. “You can’t prove that.”

Jeralt crossed his arms. “Offering your father a challenge is a dangerous game. Especially when he knows what you want out of it.”

“How do you know what I want? I haven’t told you.”

“No,” he said. “But you will.” Byleth’s mouth started to open, but Jeralt held up a hand. “But before you do, get on your knees.”

There’s only a second before Byleth slowly knelt, moving his coat behind him as he did so it wouldn’t get caught beneath his legs. And then he was looking up at Jeralt from the floor, even more vulnerable - and even more beautiful. Jeralt nodded. “Now, tell me what you want.”

Byleth’s tongue darted over his lips before he spoke. “I want to suck your cock, sir.”

Jeralt inclined his head like Byleth had not ten minutes ago. “Is that all?”

Byleth seemed to shiver. “No, sir. I...want you to fuck me, too.”

“You’re being far too general. If you want to get anything other than the hardest spanking I can give you tonight, Byleth, you’ll start being more detailed.”

The reluctance to be more explicit, clear in Byleth’s face, made Jeralt even harder. He wasn’t not just doing it to be difficult, though. He wanted to hear about how badly Byleth wanted it that night, if he wanted it slow and sensual or rough and bruising.

Byleth swallowed. “Sir, I want to suck your cock. I want to lick all over your dick and balls like a whore. I want to put it down my throat as far as you want, until I choke. Then I want you to fuck me, just as deep as you went in my throat, and come deep in me, so I can feel your seed deep inside me. I want you to make me your cumslut, not just for the night, but so I won’t be able to walk tomorrow without remembering you fucking me hard and deep.” His eyes shone with pleasure, and his tongue came out again to slowly glide across his lips. “Is that specific enough for you, Father?”

Jeralt smiled. “Of course.” He watched Byleth’s eyes follow his hands as he undid the laces on his trousers and pulled them slightly past his hips, so Byleth could better see the outline of his dick in his smallclothes. He grasped it and could nearly see Byleth’s mouth start to water. “I’ll oblige your first wish gladly. Open that pretty little mouth for me.”

Byleth did as he was told immediately, sticking his tongue out far. Jeralt pulled himself from his underwear and gave himself two quick strokes. He was fully hard with that and the sight of Byleth’s pink, wet, inviting mouth just waiting for his Father’s cock. He put a hand on the back of Byleth’s head, for the dual purpose of putting him just slightly off balance and bringing him closer, and the tip of his cock hit Byleth’s tongue, sending a shiver down his whole body. His son’s mouth was just as delectable as the day he first had had it. He teased Byleth for a moment, testing the boy’s will by remaining still, just letting the tip of his heavy dick sit on Byleth’s tongue, then pushed forward until Byleth’s lips were wrapped around his girth. That was the most he could take without any pressure applied, about halfway down Jeralt’s cock. It was a sight to see, but Jeralt knew what he wanted at the end of this: Byleth’s nose pressed into his pubic hair, his eyes red and watering as Jeralt’s cock pushed deep down into his throat.

He released the back of Byleth’s head. “Go ahead. Suck. Just like you talked about.”

Byleth obliged, beginning to bob on Jeralt’s cock, making shallow movements of his head while he brought up one hand to take off his gloves and begin to stroke Jeralt. The combined sensation left Jeralt already burdened with the immense task of not graduating immediately to face-fucking the dark-haired beauty on his knees in front of Jeralt, forcing himself to enjoy the sight of Byleth worshipping his cock. The boy licked around his head before bobbing back down, and Jeralt noticed his hips moving slightly as he took Jeralt’s dick into his mouth again and again, like he was trying to get friction on his own cock against the fabric of his pants.

That wouldn’t do. While Byleth could get as much pleasure as he wanted from pleasing Jeralt, there was nowhere in the night’s rulebook that said he was allowed to get it without Jeralt’s express order or benefit. And while it was amusing to see his son so frustrated, he was more interested in giving Byleth the rough fuck he had said he wanted. He reached a foot out and pressed it into Byleth’s crotch.

The boy let out a gasp, muffled by half of Jeralt’s cock taking up his mouth. “You better not be thinking of your own dick right now, son. Focus on your father’s, like a good boy. We’ll see if that gets you anywhere.”

Byleth momentarily removed Jeralt’s cock from his mouth to murmur, “Yes, Father.” He looked simultaneously displeased with the arrangement and pleased that Jeralt noticed and stopped him.

They continued, Byleth inching closer and closer to the base of Jeralt’s cock until Jeralt decided that it’s gone on long enough without him making good on what Byleth wanted. He moved one hand to the back of Byleth’s head again, then twisted his fingers in the boy’s hair and used the hold to wrench him forward. Byleth gagged as he was suddenly impaled on Jeralt’s cock, but Jeralt moved into immediately face-fucking him, his foot digging into Byleth’s crotch slightly with every thrust. Now he was able to reach the back of Byleth’s throat, where it was warm and soft and tight as his son choked around his length.

He put his other hand in Byleth’s hair for a better grip, though it doesn’t really matter - Byleth was taking his cock with no protest, his hands only on Jeralt’s thighs to keep himself from getting completely knocked over when the older man thrust into his mouth. The sound of his repeated gagging filled the space, and Jeralt looked down to see his eyes wincing open and shut with the effort of taking his father’s thick cock into his throat with every move forward.

“Good boy,” Jerlat purred, “letting me fuck every one of your holes. You know this one only has two uses: begging for cock and taking it.”  
He pulled out, both to hear Byleth’s response and send spit dripping down his chin. Byleth’s jaw worked before he got the hint and replied, a bit hoarse, “I love to beg for you, sir...please, please fuck my whore mouth and throat.” He didn’t even continue, just let his mouth hang open wide in space for Jeralt’s cock to return.

Jeralt let him sit for a moment. Now that they had started, Byleth looked properly set upon, his cheeks red with the effort, tears down his face, and his chin covered in pre-cum and saliva. While gagging his own son with his cock was one of his greatest pleasures, another had to be seeing the boy bear the marks of the defilement with unshakable poise.

Jeralt groaned as he sheathed himself once again in Byleth’s throat. This time, he pulled Byleth in close, so he couldn’t even keep his hands up anymore. He made shallow thrusts as far as he could go, barely an inch of his cock leaving Byleth’s lips, and the act became nearly silent, save for Byleth trying to breathe heavily through his nose. Then Jeralt ceased his thrusts entirely, holding Byleth still on his cock.

It only took about ten seconds for Byleth to gasp on Jeralt’s cock and bring his hands up to Jeralt’s legs, another ten for him to start pushing. Jeralt gave him a few short thrusts and then released him, so quickly that Byleth almost fell back, but managed to stay on his knees. He still had Jeralt’s boot on his crotch. His face was bright red as he panted and let drool fall shamelessly from his lips.

“Pretty little cocksucker,” Jeralt said amusedly. “If only the rest of the monastery knew how fuckable your throat was. There would be a line stretching out the front gate.”

Byleth brought a finger up to flick away the last of the spit coming off his bottom lip. “I only want yours...Father.”

Jeralt let him recover for a second, removing his boot from its place against his son’s clothed cock and beginning to undress. He unlaced his shoes, let his pants and smallclothes continue the fall to the floor they began during Byleth’s facefuck, undid his armor, and peeled off his already-sweaty shirt. With himself attended to, he curled a hand around Byleth’s bicep and pulled the boy to his feet. Aside from the tent in his pants, the bit of spit on his chest, and his mussed hair, he could likely walk out of there without anyone knowing that he’d just sucked Jeralt’s dick. Jeralt didn’t want him to stay that way. He pulled Byleth’s coat from his shoulders, then set about removing his belt of armor and chest piece. He followed with pulling off Byleth’s boots, then his pants, and finally his smallclothes, until they both stood naked in the center of the room.

After Byleth’s mother, Byleth was really the only one Jeralt had ever desired. Other men and women satisfied him, but Byleth was more than satisfactory, he was extraordinary. He was slim but muscled, carrying himself with grace, and curved in ways that Jeralt had spent many intimate nights memorizing. Now he walked up until they were pressed together and kept walking so Byleth was forced to inch backwards, and to eventually fall back against the bed. Jeralt appreciated the sight for a moment - Byleth sinking into the plushness of the bed’s comforter, already flush from their activities - then ordered him to turn over.

He did so, granting Jeralt a look at his shapely ass. He admired it for a second before taking it in his hands and spreading Byleth’s cheeks apart to bear his hole. The first time they had done this, Byleth had shaken like a leaf, like all the other virgins he had claimed, but now, after so many nights together, he shivered and spread his legs a little wider to accommodate Jeralt’s gaze. And, moments later, Jeralt’s tongue, delving from his balls up to his ass. He moaned as Jeralt set in, lavishing his son’s hole with warm breath and flicking his tongue against the sensitive hole, getting inside only after he’s coaxed an amount of sounds he deems appropriate from Byleth’s mouth.

“Oh, goddess,” Byleth whimpered. “Please…”

Jeralt lifted himself up for a moment, kneading and squeezing at Byleth’s firm ass. “Please what?”

Byleth groaned, and Jeralt could see him press his forehead into his arm. “Please keep licking me, sir, please. I need it…”

“Well, if you can admit that, then I suppose you deserve it.” Jeralt resumed his task, teasing the rim of his son’s hole before pressing his tongue inside. The fact that it made Byleth practically writhe against the sheets signalled that he was achieving his goal; he did want to fuck his son so hard the boy saw stars, but he also wanted to take him apart before they even reached that step. He wanted Byleth a panting, moaning mess before he put his cock inside him. And the first step to that was stretching out his hole.

He moved to lapping at Byleth’s balls as he grabbed the oil that was still shamelessly sitting at the end of the bed from their encounter two nights ago. He could tell Byleth had glimpsed the movement out of the corner of his eye, because he moved again under Jeralt’s grip, spreading his legs a bit so his thighs were tensed up. Jeralt smiled to himself. His son was anticipating the beginning of the main event so much that he couldn’t help but give himself away. Instead of obliging him, Jeralt switched back to Byleth’s ass, pressing the flattest part of his tongue to his son’s twitching hole before flicking upwards so the tip barely entered Byleth’s rim. Byleth reached a hand out to pull the comforter close, presumably to press his mouth against it and curb the lewd sounds spilling from his mouth.

Jeralt’s smile turned into a smirk, and he gave Byleth’s ass a light smack. “Don’t even think about being quiet. How will I ever know what a good slut you are if I can’t hear you telling me?”

Byleth released the comforter immediately, causing Jeralt’s smile to only grow more pronounced. “I’m sorry, sir...I’ll be loud for you, I promise. Like a good whore.”

“You better be. You’re lucky I don’t send you home with that hard-on, so everyone can see how you were dripping for a cock before you failed me.” He gave Byleth another smack, for no reason other than to see Byleth’s ass bounce. “You don’t want that, do you?”

“No!”

“Good. Then behave.”

Byleth nodded, and Jeralt could see beads of pre-cum pearl at the tip of Byleth’s dick and leak onto the blankets. “Yes, Father...I’ll be your good little fuck slut for as long as you want. Please don’t send me home...I’m a good boy.”

“Indeed you are.” Jeralt licked at Byleth’s ass again, the reward returned. “Look at what an exemplary whore you can be, son.”

“Yes, I am…” Byleth’s voice softened. “Please, sir. I’ll be a moaning little slut for you while you lick me—I’ll scream and cry if you want me to.”

Oh, how he did. But any noise would suffice right about now. Anything that showed his what a fragile whore his boy was. He tongued Byleth’s hole for a few more moments, just to loosen it slightly, before pouring out oil onto his hands to sufficiently slick his fingers. The slow sigh and pull of Byleth’s breath was audible, the eager boy recognizing the sounds and knowing what came after.

The first finger barely met any resistance at all, slipping inside Byleth at the first knuckle, second, then where it met Jeralt’s hand. Jeralt lightly teased Byleth inside with the digit, stroking his walls and searching for the spot that would make his son melt. Byleth’s moans were ragged, struck with the feeling of being splayed out and finger fucked on his father’s large bed, but nothing that told Jeralt he had found Byleth’s prostate. He added another, and this time, Byleth’s hole definitely stretched around him, showing resistance like Byleth’s body language didn’t suggest would be there. So he added a third—two was useless if it wasn’t anything like his cock. Byleth moaned at that, finally experiencing the sensation of being stretched open like he wanted.

Jeralt started scissoring his fingers open, slowly and steadily bringing them in and out of Byleth’s ass as he widened his grip, until Byleth was shaking underneath him, with his hole pliant—ready for all manners of cock. It seems the boy knew it as well as Jeralt, as he shivered and gasped into the sheets.

Jeralt withdrew his fingers. That was more than suitable. And besides, Byleth always liked it to stretch a little at the beginning. “Turn over,” he once again commanded his son, breathing out a sigh as Byleth slowly rolled over. His hair spread out beautifully against the sheets, his legs spread in turn as if already accommodating his father’s breadth between his thighs, and his hard cock leaking onto his stomach.

Jeralt settled down to kiss him, running a hand through Byleth’s hair as he did so. His other hand came up to stroke Byleth’s face, but then went to linger on the boy’s throat, so that Jeralt could feel every bob of his Adam’s apple and exhalation of breath.

Eventually, Byleth turned his head slightly, breaking the wet kiss between them, to exhale and say meekly, “I need you. Inside.”

Now, the main event. His son couldn’t wait any longer for his father’s cock, and frankly, his father couldn’t wait anymore for his son’s ass. Jeralt’s grip tightened every so slightly around Byleth’s throat. “And after?”

Byleth’s chest heaved up and down once, his throat expanding and constricting. His legs spread a little wider too, so that Jeralt could see the muscles in his thighs tense under the milky skin. “I need you to fuck me.”

Jeralt smirked. “Only if you ask nicely.” His other hand left Byleth’s hip to graze a thumb over the tip of his cock.

Byleth flinched, his lips quivering, but the words made it out: “Please, Father...fuck me. Fuck me with your big cock.”

The last of Jeralt’s strength finally left him. “Good boy.” He thrust forward, and the tip of his cock finally entered his son. With a few thrusts back and forth, he was halfway, stretching Byleth’s tight hole even despite the scissoring he’d given him with his fingers.

Byleth’s demeanor changed instantly. His back arched off the bed, his mouth falling open and his eyes squeezed shut as he takes Jeralt’s dick. He was beautiful, a statuesque figure undone and reduced to a slut by the feeling of a cock up his ass.

Jeralt sucked in a breath so he could speak without stuttering. “Fuck, there you are. So eager to show off what a whore you are, huh?” He leaned forward so their chests met as he slid in the rest of the way, thrusting once Byleth could feel himself being filled up with the entirety of Jeralt’s length. “Is this what you were thinking about all day? Sitting behind your desk, wishing I was there to bend you over, so the whole school could see how much you love getting fucked?”

Byleth panted into Jeralt’s mouth, “Yes, yes—I was, I love it…”

He groaned as Jeralt began to move, thrusting with stuttering, reckless thrusts because of how tight his son was. Jeralt could barely stand it, the clutch of Byleth’s ass paired with the flushed, wanton expression Byleth was giving him, tongue practically lolling out of his mouth. If only everyone knew the pride of the school spent his nights giving his ass up to his father and loving it. Jeralt almost wished he could do it in public, just spread Byleth out so everyone could see how beautiful the boy was. Maybe he would even invite others in just so he could see Byleth sucking another man’s dick as he pounded his tight ass. His devoted little slut would enjoy that, being served up on a silver platter like a high-class whore, his blue hair singling him out in a crowd of men ready to tear his ass apart.

Jeralt wound his free hand through Byleth’s hair as his hips connected once more with Byleth’s ass. “Your moans are so sweet...I should’ve known from the start you were never going to be quiet. You want people to hear you too badly.”

Byleth bit his lip as a furious blush made its way over his cheeks and across his chest. “Yes...sir…”

For that, he gave Byleth’s throat a squeeze. “Playing coy, son? Tell me what you’re really thinking. Or did you want this to turn ugly?”

Despite (or more likely because of) the threatening tone, Byleth moaned, his eyelids fluttering once or twice as Jeralt’s thrusts quickened. “Yes, sir, please - I want people to hear me getting fucked, I want them to know what a whore I am for you. I want them to know you’re splitting my ass open - ah, Father!”

Jeralt shoved Byleth back with his whole body, pressing him into the bed so he could get more leverage behind his thrusts. The lewd slaps echoed around the stone walls of the bedchamber, and if it weren’t for Jeralt’s deep knowledge of the castle and what sounds did and didn’t manage to escape through the thick wooden doors, he would’ve been worried; however, Byleth didn’t know that, so he was free to fuck him as hard as he wanted and keep the boy worried someone could hear the noise and come to investigate. For now he could just focus on plowing the mewling body underneath him.

Byleth’s breath stuttered in his throat. “Fuck me, Father, please, I want you to fuck me so hard I can barely stand in class tomorrow, so hard, I can’t walk, please!”

Byleth’s moans turned to yelps as Jeralt began to turn his thrusts more vicious than anything else, pulling out almost entirely before slamming back in every second. Jeralt could see him close his teeth around one of his own fingers to stall the helpless gasps before Jeralt pulled his hand away and pins it behind his head.

He smirked as he continued to ramp up his thrusts. “Of course, darling boy. I would never leave a poor whore like you deprived of what he loves most.” He pulled Byleth up so his son had to prop himself up on his hands to prevent himself from falling back, and let go of his throat so he could start to stroke his cock. “Then you’d never get your reward: coming on my cock.”

Byleth looked like the thought didn’t even cross his mind until Jeralt touched him, like he would’ve been content to take Jeralt’s cock for eternity without orgasming, until Jeralt started to thumb at his sensitive cockhead and he couldn’t keep himself from a whole-body shiver.

“You do want to come on my cock, don’t you, boy?”

“Yes, sir,” Byleth said, then whimpered as Jeralt started to tug on him. “Oh, please, sir, let me come…”

“Not until you’ve fully proved to me how desperate you are for cock,” Jeralt said. “Don’t forget this is all dependent on you showing what a filthy little slut you are. I won’t let you forget it for a second.”

“Then please let me show it to you, sir,” Byleth pleaded, definitely sounding desperate. “Please, Father, let me...let me fuck myself on your cock.”

Now there was a novel idea. “Of course you would want to. And since I’m feeling generous, I’ll let you. Good whores should learn to pleasure their masters without any effort from the master himself, shouldn’t they?” He used one hand to stroke Byleth’s face as the other worked over his cock. “And so should good sons.”

Byleth let out a whine to rival a dog, writhing in Jeralt’s grip. “Yes, Father, yes; I’ll ride you like the good, desperate cockslut I am. Please let me, please let your son serve you…”

Jeralt decided to put the boy out of his misery. He pulled out, leaving a dripping trail of pre-cum and lube out of his son’s ass like he had done his mouth, and moved beside him to lay on the bed. Byleth leaned over Jeralt and began to stroke his cock, lovingly stroking the thick length as Jeralt leaned in to kiss him. Byleth still tasted faintly of Jeralt’s cock, and he eagerly embraced kissing the man who had fucked both of his holes. After a moment, though, he slipped away from the touch and the kiss to put himself on his knees above Jeralt. He took Jeralt’s cock in hand once more and lined it up with his hole, sighing in relief as it made contact.

“Good boy,” Jeralt said, stroking his hip admiringly.

Byleth started to sink down on Jeralt’s cock, his lips parting as he went. Eventually, he sat on Jeralt’s lap, his father’s entire length and girth snug inside his ass. He dragged his hands over his chest and caught his fingers on his nipples, biting his lip in pleasure as he again got used to the feeling of the large cock inside of him.

Jeralt gave him a slight slap on the thigh. “Get moving, boy. We don’t have all night, and you’d hate to disappoint me, wouldn’t you?”

Byleth nodded. “No, Father. Never.” He placed his hands on Jeralt’s stomach for leverage and lifted himself up slightly, coming back down hard on Jeralt’s cock with a pleased hum. He started to work himself back and forth, up and down, partly engaging with tiny bounces that let Jeralt hit the deepest spots inside of him, partly drawing Jeralt all the way out before slamming back down to simulate the rough fucking Jeralt had just given him. Jeralt had no doubt in his mind the boy knew how to, and loved, riding dick - it let him get fucked while also demonstrating what a shameless cockslut he was. He wouldn’t just be on display, he could put himself on display, showing off even further how willing he was to debase himself for a hard length up his ass. Jeralt remembers when they had first done this, and he realized how blessed he was when Byleth did exactly this, got in his lap to ride Jeralt and was instantly a whimpering mess, leaking pre-cum and bouncing eagerly on his cock.

It’s no different in the present day. Byleth had established a rhythm of medium proportion, not taking all of Jeralt but also being more consistent, almost like if Jeralt was fucking him instead of the other way around. Byleth’s face was one of pure bliss, getting to watch his father in turn watch his son make a whore out of himself.

Jeralt shivered as Byleth’s rhythm faltered for a moment and he sank back onto the whole length of Jeralt’s cock, moaning as he did when Jeralt’s cock struck a pleasurable spot inside him. Despite the pleasure, Jeralt said, “Don’t stop. You wanted to ride me like a cockslut, so do it.”

Byleth panted, “Yes, Father,” and resumed his task, now reduced to rising with intense effort and letting himself fall fully back onto Jeralt. He ran his hands over himself again, holding Jeralt’s gaze as he did. “Father, your cock is so big! Thank you for letting me fuck myself on it, I’ll prove to you I deserve it...”

“Of course you do, as long as you keep showing yourself off for me like that.” He brought his hand back to Byleth’s cock, more as a torture than a pleasure. “If you’re going to come, it’s going to be taking your father’s cock in your whorish ass.” 

Byleth threw his head back and moaned, a noise so deep and primal that Jeralt could practically see it vibrating in his throat. “Goddess—yes, I love it, I want to come so badly, make me come, sir!”

Jeralt let out a winded chuckle. “Keep going and I’ll see what I can do.”

Byleth suddenly stopped his movement, but before Jeralt could reprimand him, he was turning in Jeralt’s lap so he faced the end of the bed and lining himself up again. “Of course...I’d do anything for your cock, Father.”

The older man’s breath hitched. “Good boy.”

From this angle, he could more clearly see his own cock impaling his son’s tight hole, spreading his ass wide as Byleth held his cheeks open—for his or his father’s benefit, Jeralt didn’t know. At that point, he doesn’t care. Someone could have held a knife to his throat and Jeralt wouldn’t mind as long as his son kept sinking down on his cock with that perfect ass.

“Fuck, yes,” he groaned. “Take it all. Get all of my cock inside you, slut.”

Byleth’s response was more of a breathy gasp with a hint of words than speech. “Yessir!”

He promptly sat hard on Jeralt’s cock, the entirety of his father’s thick length speared inside him. The boy squirmed at the sensation, and Jeralt could practically see the look on his face, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open wide, drool coming from the side of his mouth as he took Jeralt’s girthy cock up his ass.

But this was no time to sit and marvel. Jeralt thrust his hips up, nearly driving Byleth off balance but at least getting him moving. “Come on, boy. You need to earn my cock. Put yourself to work.”

Byleth set to work. From this position, without worrying about having to put himself on display in the front, he could fully brace himself on his hands and just focus on fucking his own ass ruthlessly on Jeralt’s dick. The professor trembled as he repeatedly rose and sunk on Jeralt’s cock, mewls and whimpers pushing past his lips at every time the tip of his father’s cock hit his prostate.

After a few minutes of Byleth turning into a shivering, slutty mess on Jeralt’s dick, his bounces started to tremble as well, becoming less steady and more savage. He slammed his hips down and ground against Jeralt’s, like he was trying to use Jeralt’s cock to reach deep inside him. A long, strangled moan left his throat. “Sir, I—oh, goddess, Father! Please let this whore come on your amazing cock...I don’t deserve it, but you’re too big, I can’t help it! I love your cock splitting me open, it reminds me what a useless, filthy cockslut I am…”

Byleth was babbling at this point, that and his shaky grinding on Jeralt’s lap indicative of the near-orgasmic state he was in. Jeralt didn’t decide to take pity on him so much as decide that he wanted to see the boy come unraveled with the strength of his own pleasure; although he would love to see his son ride his cock until he could make himself come, his bouncing dick shooting his load across the comforter, he wanted something else.

Jeralt pushed himself up by his elbows, then hands, to latch onto Byleth’s hips. The boy squeaked in surprise as his hole was suddenly vacated, Jeralt pulling out and getting onto his knees, maneuvering Byleth beneath him as he did so until his son was on his hands and knees in front of him. Another reason Jeralt didn’t let Byleth run his course was because this was the way he most enjoyed his son: heavy and dripping cock between his legs, perfect ass presented in the air, looking bashfully over his shoulder, with a gaping hole still ready for his father’s dick. This was the way he could really lay into his son, fucking him with no regard for the world around him.

He spanked Byleth hard, on one cheek and then the other. That was all it took for two bright red handprints to appear plain as day on his son’s ass—if anyone had seen him then, they would have no doubt he spent the night being fucked hard.

As if that wasn’t Jeralt’s secret desire. While there was no way he and Byleth could ever show their affection for each other to show in public, he still dreamed of being able to sweep Byleth into a kiss in the gardens just as he had once done to Byleth’s mother. Even more perversely, there was a small part of him that craved the rush of people knowing that Byleth was more of a whore than anyone ever could have guessed, on his knees for his father five nights out of the week. He wanted nothing more than to pull Byleth aside into one of the storage closets for a quick fuck, or slip a hand under the table at dinner to squeeze Byleth’s length and make him squirm. But the risk to the both of them was too high. So Jeralt was occupied only with fantasies, with marking his son in ways no one else would see, with making him scream with pleasure while simultaneously hoping and dreading that someone would hear.

He was snapped out of his own thoughts by Byleth’s high-pitched whine. “Please, Father.” He wiggled his ass just enough to recapture Jeralt’s attention. “Don’t leave me empty…”

Jeralt shivered. “You’re right, son...I should never leave you without a cock up your ass.” He pressed his tip against Byleth’s hole, and the boy’s head fell down between his shoulders. “It’s a crime to keep a whore like you unsatisfied.”

Byleth’s breath grew heavy as Jeralt pushed into him. “Y-y-yes...oh, goddess...Father.”

Jeralt set a savage pace, squeezing his son’s ass and hips as if he was trying to distract himself from the blazing pleasure. Byleth’s ass was tight and perfect, but so was everything else about him, from his noises to his sinfully taut body, down to the way his toes were curling with every thrust Jeralt made. He didn’t know how he was lucky enough to have raised such a dutiful whore, one that would spend hours sucking or riding cock. Byleth was a gift—his gift. So he deserved all that Jeralt could give him.

He’d granted some of Byleth’s requests, but it occurred to Jeralt that there was one thing that hadn’t been negotiated at the start of their rendezvous. He slowed his thrusts, making them deep but slow, and leaned down to press his chest against Byleth’s back. “There’s one detail you forgot to mention, boy.” He bit down on Byleth’s neck so hard he knew it would bruise, but more importantly, that it would be just below his son’s high-necked collar, and leave Byleth worrying if anyone could see it the next day as he walked the grounds.

Byleth whimpered, squirming under Jeralt’s assault on the tender flesh of his neck. “I’m sorry, sir...I didn’t mean to, I was only thinking of getting fucked by you.”

Jeralt licked along the skin he had released from his mouth, which was already turning an angry, mottled shade of red. “I’ll consider forgiving you, if you answer my question.” He delivered an extra hard thrust, one that emphasized the slap of Jeralt’s balls against Byleth’s perineum.

He could hear the tears in Byleth’s eyes as he answered. “Yes, Father, please…”

Jeralt smirked. “Tell me where you want my seed, darling boy. In this tight ass of yours? All over your pretty face while you beg me for it? Or do you want me to flip you over and come all over you so I can make you lick up not just mine, but yours as well?”

Byleth squealed as Jeralt delivered on his promise of a rough fucking. “Goddess, goddess, Father, anything! Come wherever you want, my holes are yours to fill up!” He turned his head to the side to pant desperately into Jeralt’s mouth. “Fuck me, sir—drench me in your seed.”

Jeralt moaned back into Byleth, eager to delve into his son’s tempting mouth. Byleth tasted of saliva and the tea he had at dinner, an elegant slut if there ever was one. In that moment, Jeralt wanted nothing more than to please his whore of a son with the load he deserved. Without ceremony, he pulled back reluctantly from Byleth’s ass, pushing hard on Byleth’s hips to send him onto his side. They sit there for a moment, Byleth’s teeth pressing hard into his lower lip while Jeralt raked his eyes up and down his son’s beautiful body. He took his own cock in one hand and Byleth’s in the other, leaning close against him like he couldn’t bear for them to be apart.

Byleth keened as Jeralt tugged at his cock, which had barely gotten any release throughout the night, and Jeralt could tell that in that moment, if the door had swung open and someone had entered and caught them in the act, Byleth wouldn’t have minded if Jeralt didn’t even stop to acknowledge them. This was how he knew his boy was his despite the steely nature he carried; when Jeralt has Byleth enraptured, a slave to the cock in his ass or on the brink of climax, nothing could break them apart, and Byleth loved him for it.

Byleth reached a hand down to lay it over Jeralt’s on his cock, whispering, “Please, Father…”

With that, Jeralt came harder than he had in months, spurting hot come over Byleth’s stomach, chest, and face, with more seed seeming to come from his cock with every stroke he made. It splurt over the heaving chest of his son beautifully, and by the end he was covered in his father's and his own.

Reluctant to let the moment end, Jeralt leaned forward, dragging a finger up from Byleth’s hips to his chest and collecting their combined seed along the way. “Come now,” he said, “good sons stay clean for their fathers, don’t they?”

Byleth silently nodded, chest still rapidly rising and falling from the exertion of the night. His eyes didn’t leave Jeralt’s, and the older man slowly brought his finger to his son’s lips, smearing the come across Byleth’s lower lip before pushing the digit into Byleth’s mouth. Byleth instantly washed his tongue across Jeralt’s finger, making sure to get every bit of the sticky substance before sucking it completely clean.

He let Jeralt’s finger fall from his mouth and bit his lip coyishly. “Then I should clean up, shouldn’t I?”

Jeralt wordlessly sat back on his heels and simply watched as Byleth went to work, dragging his fingers in the mixture and bringing them up to his mouth to lick them. Truthfully, if the only goal was to clean himself, he would be doing a terrible job, with much of the seed dripping from his fingers along the way and ending up back on his chest or chin. But the sight of his son lapping up their cum was enjoyable enough that Jeralt didn’t admonish the boy.

When Byleth was suitably “clean” enough for Jeralt’s tastes, he left the bed to fetch one of the rough towels that the castle staff left him. He tossed it to Byleth, who was now leaning against the foot of the bed. “Didn’t want to just lay there and enjoy it, eh?”

Byleth let the barest of smiles grace his lips as he ran the cloth over his torso. “There’s things I still have to attend to tonight.”

“Then you probably shouldn’t have let me bed you.”

“I’ve found that time spent with you bodes very well for my productivity.” Byleth came across the room to hand the towel back to Jeralt. “And that it wanes the longer I’ve gone without you.”

“Oh, so is that why you come and find me? For the sake of your own productivity?”

Byleth leaned against him, his hands curling on Jeralt’s chest. “And yours.”

“Mm. Smart boy.” Jeralt leaned down and again captured his son’s lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around Byleth, and for a moment they simply stood there, slightly swaying as Byleth, tired despite pretending otherwise, leaned into Jeralt.

Jeralt released him a second later, not without reluctance. “I should let you get back to your own quarters. Not before you stop by the bathhouse first, though. I don’t want you going into class tomorrow reeking of seed. Goddess knows the Riegan boy would flap his lips enough.”

“He means well,” Byleth said as he starts to pull on his trousers.

“Yes, and I’m the head of the church.” Jeralt stood and watched his son dress. He was amazed at how the boy managed to move methodically even after having been worked over so hard that there would surely be bruises on many parts of his body in the morning, but his boy had always been like that—sure where others were uncertain, powerful in times of weakness, submissive to only his father.

In a moment, aside from the smell of sweat and sex, Byleth looked like he could walk around the grounds without detection. He held out his hands as Jeralt gazed at him. “I trust this is to your satisfaction.”

“You have clothes on, so I’m afraid not.”

Jeralt could have sworn he saw the faint roll of Byleth’s eyes as he turned to leave. “I’ll see you in the morning, Jeralt.”

Back to Jeralt, then. The night was officially over. “Remember, bathhouse first,” he said as he put his hand on the doorknob.

“I know,” he said, and there was definitely a roll of the eyes there.

In response, Jeralt slid in front of the door. “What was that?”

Byleth stared him down, but when Jeralt didn’t move, Byleth dropped his gaze lower, to Jeralt’s lips, then back up again. “Nothing, Jeralt.” He moved closed, placing his hands on Jeralt’s hips. “Or...nothing, sir.”

Jeralt could have sworn the use of his first name signalled that the night’s activities were at an end, but that hardly seemed the case when Byleth’s lips met his, and a kiss began that was as deep as the one they’d had naked in bed together. It was passionate, fiery, and most of all, wet.

That is, until he felt Byleth’s hand slide past his to turn the doorknob and pull the door forward. Before he could even process it, Byleth was out in the hall, and Jeralt’s arms were empty.

Jeralt shook his head. Of course he would end it like that. No matter...his punishment could come tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> jeralt's a bad dad but a really good lay
> 
> if you liked this, feel free to come find me on twitter.com/hallariwrites!


End file.
